Dimension's Gift
by DarkestEnd
Summary: Adult!Tsuna is sent into the world of magical beings...by his own Right-Hand Man?
1. farewells and guns

**Disclaimer: **I do not own **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! **nor **Fairy Tail**. Awwww. D:

**A/N: Hey…anyone who reads A/N's. I decided to write a crossover for Katekyo Hitman Reborn! and Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail was the first manga/anime that was suggested by a friend (and) that I absolutely loved. Thank you to anyone who reads this and please R&R. It won't hurt to try. Haha, I hope this turns out good even though it's my first crossover.**

**

* * *

**

Things you need to know before reading this fanfiction:

-Ages- (For most...I don't want to find out Spanner's age.)

Tsunayoshi Sawada: 20

Gokudera Hayato: 20

Takeshi Yamamoto: 20

Kyoya Hibari: 22

Ryohei Sasagawa: 22

Chrome Dokuro: 19

Rokudo Mukuro: 21

Lambo: 11

Reborn: Adult (There's possibly...you know what...never mind.)

Yeah…I guess that's it. I'll probably add more information in later chapters…maybe...Slight 8059. I might turn this into an 1827 later…PROBABLY. (Yamachan refers to Reborn as 'kid' still because you know...he has a habit for things."

* * *

_-In the Vongola's HQ, Italy-_

"Spanner? Did you finish the machine that I needed you to fix?"

The voice came from a brunette of twenty years of age. Six years had gone by since the alliance with Shimon and the Decimo's personality had become more collected, instead of what Reborn would call a 'Dame-Tsuna'.

"Ah…no. Sorry, Vongola. I got too interested in this new blueprint Shouichi gave me. See?"

The blond held up a gun with the words: _Dimension _encrusted onto it.

"Di…mension?"

"Hai. It seems that Shouichi wanted to make a device to send others into another world…this one is the completed version…I think."

Despite his "cool" attitude and his knowledge expanding twice the normal rate of a human, he was still...Spanner.

"Pft. That's…impossible. Ha." The Tenth couldn't get the image of someone from his family…from the world, experiencing something called "travel between dimensions."

"Hmm. It's true, though."

You couldn't tell if Spanner was lying, literally.

A minute passed by because of what Spanner was telling the Decimo of Vongola.

"YAKYU BAKA! THE HELL!"

A yell from the hallway outside notified Tsuna that it was about time to leave and continue his work; not to mention calm down his right-hand man. Instead of passing through the corridors, the current sword emperor ran inside the room that Spanner and Tsuna were talking in…with a certain hot-head trailing right behind.

"Mah, Mah~ Haya-chan. Cool down a bit?"

"YOU SLICED ALL MY LIGHTERS IN HALF WHILE PRACTICING FOR YOUR FUCKING MATCH AGAINST SQUALO!"

"Gomen, Haya-chan~"

"AND STOP CALLING ME THAT!" He said with a deep blush impaling onto his skin.

"Ano. Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto? What were you doing?"

Gokudera turned his head toward Spanner and Tsuna where he mistakened the scene as Spanner trying to injure his boss.

"FUCKING BLOND! GIMME THAT!"

Gokudera quickly swiped away the gun from Spanner's hands and pointed toward the mechanic.

"What are you doing, Gokudera-kun?"

Gokudera, apparently not hearing, aimed and shot the bullet.

_Poof._

"Eh? What the hell happened?" The confused right-hand man asked.

"Dimension travel."

The Vongola's mechanic looked over to where the Vongola boss should've been standing and said: I told you so.

-_Later-_

"BRING HIM BACK!"

"Like I said before: Why did you shoot him?"

"ANSWER MY QUESTION FIRST!"

"I asked first."

Gokudera finally calmed down after some reasoning…

"Che. Why do you think I use dynamite? Because you don't have to aim the freakin' thing. Just have to make sure I have enough dynamite and throw a bunch at the target."

"Haha. Haya-chan admits it~"

"You should've done something as well!"

"But Haya-chan doesn't like it when I mess with his battles."

"Good point," he turned back to Spanner, "So how do we bring the Tenth back?"

"We have to bring him back immediately, or the alliance with the Shimon family will collapse."

A deep, but alluring voice, came from the entrance to the room.

"Reborn-san!"

"Hey, kid."

"The Shimon family will think Dame-Tsuna bailed on them…again. Besides that, I don't have any more punching bags."

Everyone in the room sweatdropped.

"Haha. Hey, kid. How do we bring him back?"

"We have to find Shouichi Irie first…and threaten him to give information."

"But..Reborn-san? Isn't he part of the Vongola?"

"Yes, why?"

"No reason…" Gokudera quickly thought. "_I never want to be on Reborn-san's bad side."_

"By the way, kid, where's Tsuna."

"First of all, our first priority is to contact Dame-Tsuna. According to Spanner's data in the computer, all we know is that Tsuna can hear us whenever we need to contact him because of the chip I implanted into his hand. The world he was transferred to is actually one that's...inferior to ours anyway."

* * *

I know I rushed it. Don't judge.


	2. janes and tunas

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Fairy Tail.

A/N: This one's shorter because I ran out of ideas for Tsuna. I know. I'm lazy.

The next one would be a bit longer since the "group" will be "questioning/threatening" a certain smart ass.

* * *

No one reviewed? Sad.

-_Where Tsuna is-_

"Fairy…Tail. What is this?"

Even as a mafia boss who traveled to even the most narrowly populated sites in the world, he'd never heard of a "Fairy Tail," let alone knew why these people were dressing in such odd clothing. Being a more sensible "Dame-Tsuna," the Decimo made his way into the so-called "Fairy Tail" only to discover a mix of fights and what not. Tables, and chairs might he add, were flying from one side of the room to the other and the poor Vongola knew he was going to experience a heavy migraine soon after.

"Hello, are you here to join Fairy Tail?"

Hearing a sweet, yet surprisingly commanding, voice, Tsuna turned around to find a average heighted blond looking up at him expectedly.

"What is Fairy Tail, my dear?" he questioned. Maybe she, proving to be calm in this state of havoc, would answer the question he's been wondering for the past few minutes.

"What's Fai-"

She was soon interrupted by a loud scream yell that could probably be heard from the next city.

Undoubtedly, the cause of this "noise" was none other than the infamous Natsu and Gray.

"A-ah! Natsu and Gray are fighting again Mr.-"

"Sawada. Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Please stay seated for a moment, I think that they'll stop…soon. Beside the point, I'm Mira-Jane. It's nice to meet you Sawada-san."

* * *

I know I typed Mira-Jane's name quite weird. I like it like that.


End file.
